Necrotizing Fasciitis
Necrotizing fasciitis (NF), commonly known as flesh-eating disease or Flesh-eating bacteria syndrome, is a rare infection of the deeper layers of skin and subcutaneous tissues, easily spreading across the fascial plane within the subcutaneous tissue.Necrotizing fasciitis is a quickly progressing and severe disease of sudden onset and is usually treated immediately with high doses of intravenous antibiotics. their are two kinds of the Necrotizing Fasciitis, the first the common kind, the second the Combine reconstructed kind type I-II (Normal) Type I describes a polymicrobial infection, whereas Type II describes a monomicrobial infection. Many types of bacteria can cause necrotizing fasciitis (e.g., Group A streptococcus (Streptococcus pyogenes), Staphylococcus aureus, Vibrio vulnificus, Clostridium perfringens, Bacteroides fragilis). Such infections are more likely to occur in people with compromised immune systems.Historically, Group A streptococcus made up most cases of Type II infections. However, since as early as 2001, another serious form of monomicrobial necrotizing fasciitis has been observed with increasing frequency. In these cases, the bacterium causing it is methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), a strain of S. aureus that is resistant to methicillin, the antibiotic used in the laboratory that determines the bacterium's sensitivity to flucloxacillin or nafcillin that would be used for treatment clinically.Several studies have demonstrated a link between absorption of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and flesh-eating disease, though it has not been established whether the drugs just masked the symptoms or were a cause per se. Type III (Combine Reconstructed) "We have made this Bacteria to have the infectous rate as the common cold, as dreadly as the Black Death, so in better terms, my lord, Savior of the Pure Combine species, we have made a Bacteria that can kill our enemies, and I personnal expect that this Bacteria to be tested by any means"- Dr. Golopik Domakikal in one of his messages to the Pure Combine Emperor Design to kill people but at a much faster and much painful way, ordered to be re-engineered by the Pure Combine Emperor, he ordered Dr. Golopik Domakikal to make the Necrotizing Fasciitis Bacteria even more deadly and more infectous. In total it took them 4 years to do so, in the last "test" both the Pure Combine Emperor and Dr. Domakikal order the Bacteria to be unlished on a Combine Britannian City known as The Tokyo Settlement, a city on Bellum Terra Pax named City 51 (Endsville) as retribution for the failed revolution known as the Red Dawn Revolution and on a Republic Planet named Corellia for it's high population of refugees. In the end, over 57.9 Billion people died from this. This is the very reason why it became illegal to even make Bioweapons after the war Pathophysiology "Flesh-eating bacteria" is a misnomer, as the bacteria do not actually "eat" the tissue. They cause the destruction of skin and muscle by releasing toxins (virulence factors), which include streptococcal pyogenic exotoxins. S. pyogenes produces an exotoxin known as a superantigen. This toxin is capable of activating T-cells non-specifically, which causes the overproduction of cytokines and severe systemic illness (Toxic shock syndrome). Category:Bioweapons